Fireflies
by SangNoire
Summary: But he felt that both of them seemed to share the same thoughts. Their inners were shaking with the same sadness, their eyes moistened with the same liquid and their thoughts were filled with the same love. !no pairing


**Hello, guys! It's me again and I did another, really short thing tonight, that I wanted to show you though._  
><em>I'd want you to listen to this song while reading this, it was written because while I heard that a picture build inside of my mind.  
>www . youtube . com user/HDSounDI#p/u/18/yECO8mInSIU  
>The song is Epitaph by Takanashi Yasuharu and also Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me. <strong>

**Hope you'll enjoy that. *smiles really sad* **As this is my 20th story here, I'd like to specially dedicate it to Amane Bakura... R.I.P. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fireflies<strong>_

Fall had started and the icecold air of the midnight hour deranged the milky, soft hair of the small boy. His big chocolate orbs looked into the deep darkness, that seemed to float in the air, as if it was fog and not the lack of light.

It felt as if the darkness filled Domino Park fully, as if it was a glass. He imagined to walk through a swampy landscape, trying to go on and on, even if the thick liquid made the steps heavier and more tiring with every second that passed by.

The quiet and soft jingling beneath his shirt and jacket comforted him, even if he didn't feel really frightened nor scared. He though felt the warm metal against his body like a hand, that assured him, that he wasn't alone.

His small feet tapped onto the ground quietly, while time seemed to flow by, nothing was here to disturb the silence. It was so beautiful, darkness that soothed his eyesight, cold that tickled his nose, thick air that filled his lungs, warmth in his jacket and the quiet sound of jingling... wherever he would go.

Tightly, a small boat made of paper was clasped between the small, cold hands, in it was a strand of beautiful white hair and a picture of a women and a girl, embracing each other as tightly as the boat was now grasped by the boy's fingers.

Each breath he quietly emitted, sat onto the wind and floated before his face a second, white, watery steam, before it vanished. He would reach the small pond soon...

Something in the back of his mind was moving. It felt like a long lost thought, which showed up again It brushed the inside of his head gently, as if the darkness around him had entered his mind, not only filling the park, but his very own head settling down to sleep there peacefully.

_'What are you doing, little one?'_ He heard a soft voice, but he didn't answer. There was the pond...

It was quiet again, observing his steps, normally it would have been insistent, trying to calm him down and put him to sleep, or convince him, that he had to head home, that it was dangerous to be here.

But it had obviously recognized, that this night wasn't like other nights... it wasn't the air of giving up and getting lost. No... it was the feeling of peace and rest – the right time to let go.

He kneeled down at the dirty and dark shore, feeling the freezing cold nibble at his back, while he bowed down, to arrange everything in the small boat.

„I need your help." The tiny, gentle and high voice of the child whispered into the darkness.

The white haired boy pulled a small matchbox out of his jacket, together with a long, sweet smelling stick.

„Please... put that on for me... would you?" The voice gently flew through the night once more and the dark thing in the back of his head lead along warmth and brushing darkness through his body, hands, that were no longer his own, lightened one of the matches and put the stick on, the sweet scent instantly filling the air around both of them.

They simultaneous heaved a content sigh and the darkness faded into the back of his mind again, staying and watching him, assuring still, that he wasn't alone.

The small hands put the thin stick into the folds of the papermade boat and placed it carefully onto the water, pale fingertips softly tipping at its end, to gently let go and push it further onto the black watery surface.

Both minds watched with the same pair of eyes, as the small boat floated away, sailing its first and last journey alone in the darkness, which still didn't swallow it wholely.

_'Such a boat needs a fire, little one... a candle to accompany the souls of both of them on their long lonely journey.'_ The voice seemed to fill the darkness around both of their minds and a comforting feeling rised in his chest and spread until it filled his stomach, too, when the soft tone rang around him, even if it had spoken so quietly.

„Mudori no hikari to yoru**(1)**... their candle comes soon." The smaller one wispered and closed his eyes. He had to think about them now. The thing in the back of his head was still calm, but it was also sad, the boy felt the sorrow fill both their stomach like heavy stones and still it stayed empty. Phantom-filled. A feeling that filled with emptiness.

'Amane... mother...' His thoughts seemed to sing the melodie swinging in the emptiness inside of them, while he thought about their smiles, their warmth, their voices, their lights of existence.

Their kind, lightful souls.

Shortly after he begun to think about his mother and sister, he was accompanied, the frequency of his thoughts brushed again, while another frequency joined in. He wasn't able to see the pictures and people the other thing thought about... but he felt that both of them seemed to share the same thoughts. Their inners were shaking with the same sadness, their eyes moistened with the same liquid and their thoughts were filled with the same love.

He didn't know how long they both sat there, each of them thinking his own thoughts, sharing their feelings at the same time, alone and together all the while, as something brushed the small boys cheek. Behind his eyelids he was able to see a small light, that flew in the direction of the water, vanishing slowly.

_'What was that?'_ He didn't hear the words but felt the feeling of surprise in their chest, as he opened his eyes slowly.

„Our candle arrived."

He felt the darkness' surprise, when he saw the small blobbs of light, that filled the air while they swayed around the small boat.

_'Fireflies... thousands of fireflies...'_ The soft voice echoed through his head and the small child smiled, cheeks still stained with tears as the beautiful shiny insects rounded the boat, sitting down and flying up again, as if they wanted to look inside. They both liked the thought, that they kissed their dearest forheads to tell them their goodbyes, while they watched the beautiful dance of light and darkness in the moonless night.

And just felt the pain when they let go.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) "mudori no hikari to yoru<strong>" **means something like "the dance of light and darkness" though I don't know if the grammar is right**

* * *

><p><strong>The picture I saw was a small Ryou smilling, teary eyes lightened up with hope, while these millions of fireflies flew around the boat like a lazy and slow whirlwind.<strong>

**I have to say... I didn't want to do it... that good... *brushes her tears away* But... I had to cry a second ago, when I read it again to assure myself, that there are no mistakes...**

**But I had the urge to write it, because still so much people refuse to accept, that Yami Bakura was an innocent victim once, too. And that he and Ryou share quiet a bit.**

**Ryou is I think 9 years old here and the stick is something like a joss stick, which lures the fireflies. Whether purposely or not? Who knows...**


End file.
